


No More Pain

by winterstrvnge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstrvnge/pseuds/winterstrvnge
Summary: Bucky was in pain.But not anymore.





	No More Pain

Bucky was in pain. 

Emotionally, mostly, but definitely in more pain than he felt in a long time. Steve was his saving grace, the one who helped him heal from being controlled. So when Steve decided that a different part of his past was more important it became glaringly clear that while he was gone Steve changed his mind. Steve was probably coping with losing Bucky in an unhealthy way, not realizing that he missed his past so much that he forgot Bucky was in the present too. 

When Bucky first met Sam the tension felt was so thick it made it difficult to breathe. Though, eventually, Sam began to realize that Bucky was just hurt and didn’t want to be this way. Sam gave a heroic vibe, never seeming to let his emotions get the better of his decision making. But when he was alone with Bucky for the second time (the first not going so well) he was considerably softer. He let his guard down and tried not to pry too much. Bucky felt his good intentions and even though the painful vague memories were too much to speak of then, he enjoyed Sam just being with him. Steve, of course, was busy, those were the perks of the serum. As much as Bucky loved Serum Steve he missed having Steve as his hero. Having to share Steve with the world was hard since Steve only had him: it made him feel wanted. Now with Steve trying to protect the world the only one who seems to want to be around Bucky was Sam. 

Seeing Sam receive the shield made Bucky uneasy which terrified him for two reasons: He was losing another man to the world and he was in love so he didn’t want to let another go. Bucky later had a private moment with Sam which included tears, a confession, and a vow. And to seal their private vow was a gentle kiss. The kiss was so unlike Steve, it was slow and sure. Kisses shared with Steve seemed frantic and panicked like they would never kiss again but sometimes it felt like Steve just didn’t want to be caught. Sam was so confident in his lip movements and for the first time in a long time: Bucky relaxed. At least he knew for sure that he was wanted. 

You might be wondering what that vow was and well so was everyone else. Everyone saw the switch between the two. Sam treated Bucky as equal while Steve used to be defensive of everything Bucky did. Steve was scared and was too afraid to lose Bucky again. Steve was always an open book and an easy read for Bucky but after the snap, it was like Steve had finally broken. He thought he lost everyone important and had no hope of getting them back.

Steve made his decision and so did Bucky.

Bucky and Sam started training together as well as prepared to announce the new titleholder of Captain America. Other new additions to their lives included sharing a bed and holding hands. Sam didn’t know how Bucky felt about holding hands with his metal arm until one evening.

The two walked side by side in the courtyard of the avengers building, their hands brushed slightly and out of instinct, Sam reached for Bucky’s hand. Bucky flinched at first noticing which hand he had grasped, but easing into it. 

“Oh man I’m so sorry-“ Sam started but Bucky squeezed his hand before he could pull away.

“It’s okay it’s almost like…I can feel your warmth.” Bucky smiled towards the ground than looking up sheepishly at Sam’s face which was now showcasing a big stupid grin.

Bucky was in pain. 

But not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I recently made this account and I'm excited to post a lot of fics here.
> 
> I will most likely be writing about marvel ships but if genius strikes I will post other things.
> 
> I decided to post a short little sambucky fluff I wrote in my notes to kick things off :)
> 
> Hopefully, I will eventually be posting 30k word slow burn angst lol.
> 
> For now just a little teaser for my kind of writing
> 
> hope you enjoy!!


End file.
